GTA V: Aftermath of Option B
by hunterworsham
Summary: Contains Spoilers: Franklin and Trevor battle it out, after Franklin realizes that now he has killed Michael, he will need to kill Trevor too. Rated T for violence, language, and Trevor Phillips.
1. Chapter 1

**CONTAINS SPOILERS**

**This story takes place in the days following Option B (Kill Michael).**

**This is my very first Fan Fiction. I plan on adding many more chapters. (Or not so many) All criticism is allowed. Good Criticism is encouraged**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The morning after Michael's death was filled with thought. Franklin could've saved one of the decent people in his life and could've taken out "The Trash." Trevor didn't have much to live for. Michael on the other hand had just gotten his family back. Shit. He wasn't thinking straight that night. After a few days of thought Franklin thought of an idea that couldn't fully redeem himself, but could take some weight of his shoulders.

He decided to give Lester a call. "Yo dog, Lester, man I'm gonna need you to transfer both of Trevor's and Michael's money from the gold over to my account. I'm not sure if you heard but-"

"Ah yes. Michael De Santa is dead," Lester said with a sigh as if he has already gotten over his friend's death. "Yes I heard you killed my friend from many years past. Alright, I can understand why Michael's money needs to be transferred… but uhm, why Trevor's?"

"Man, lets just say we ain't gonna hear from Trevor no more." Franklin said, finally recognizing it was really going to happen. "Man, fuck. I feel bad about what I did to Michael. I tried saving that fool's ass in the end… but things don't work out, y'know? Michael wanted this fool's ass dead anyway so we'll just say it was dying wish, dog."

"I see. Feel bad. Want redemption. Alright… I guess I can transfer Trevor's and Michael's payout to you bank account. Um, dog? Just make sure my last friend's death is quick and painless? I heard you shot Michael several times before you threw him of the construction tower." Lester sounded serious about the quick and painless. And sad to believe it was his last real friend.

"Alright. I'll call you when this is all over. Peace dog." Peace. Peace was the opposite of this problem.

"Peace, I guess," Lester replied and hung up.

Then there was silence.

Franklin had thought this situation over. Sitting in his home nearly 20 minutes after his call with Lester, Franklin was ready to get this overwith.

Franklin dialed up Trevor. "Um, hey Trevor."

"Oh if it isn't the man who killed my best friend." Trevor chuckled a weird laugh to himself. He was definitely returned back to psychotic self. "What do you want? For me to forgive you? Because, that my friend, can NOT be done. Wait wait. Or is it you want me to meet you in some secluded area so you can pop a cap in me too." Bingo. "Well you know what. Not happening. You can't put a bullet in both me and my best friend."

Franklin sighed, "Yo listen homie, you should be thanking me for this. I saved your bitch ass."

"By killing a man with a family? Great idea. I didn't hate Michael. I just wanted my friend back. Hell, who put you up to this?"

"Devin Weston."

"You could've told us this what was happening and we could've taken Devin out. Together. The three of us. The no one in our little group would have died."

"Listen man I wasn't thin-"

"Listen man I wasn't thinking," Trevor mocked Franklin. "You know what though. You got me thinking. I know you want to come kill me because of the FIB. I get it. I just won't let it happen. So you know what?"

"Man I don't know can't we just drop this?" Franklin felt truly bad for the man he planned on killing.

"Can you Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Trevor replied. " You better watch your back because I've got to my own skin too. I'm coming for you Franklin Clinton. I'm coming for you. Let the games begin." Then the other line went dead.

Franklin didn't hesitate. He got straight in his car and headed North. Ready for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the delay. Here is the second chapter to Aftermath of Option B.

Got some good reviews last chapter so thank you for those.

Please continue giving me advise as there is always room for improvement.

* * *

As he began to drive, Trevor made an attempt to process what had just happened five minutes before. He received a call from his ex-friend who had just a few days before killed his best friend. It had been a short call ending badly making it obvious one of them wasn't going to live much longer.

He didn't want to stay in his trailer because he knew that would be Franklin's first stop. Trevor knew he was always going to have to be one step ahead of Franklin. He was in his quad Ron had given him the other day since he knew Franklin would be looking for his old red truck.

Once he had driven on the other side of the lake he set up a sniper and scoped out his house. Neither Franklin's car or bike was there from what he could see. It was nearly twenty minutes before he finally saw Franklin's white car drive up. Trevor locked on with Franklin's head just as Franklin stepped out of the car.

But he didn't shoot.

He waited to see what Franklin's approach would be, just out of curiosity. Franklin walked in to Trevor's trailer, with an assault shotgun up. Trevor then realized he could have planted sticky bombs within his own home so he could end Franklin with a bang. When Franklin exit he looked more aware.

Franklin quickly ran over to the next trailer next to Trevor's making it hard to focus on him. The trailer he hid behind was Trevor's business partner Ron's trailer. One second Ron's trailer was there, the next second his partner and trailer were not.

Franklin blew up both Ron and his trailer. Trevor, obviously upset, started firing his sniper in Franklin's direction. But Franklin had already reached his car and began driving away. Trevor managed to shoot out one of Franklin's tires but with his driving skills he maintained his path and drove into the hills.

Trevor sprinted to his quad and drove around the lake trying his hardest to catch to the murderer of his best friend and business partner. Why Franklin would kill another person who didn't at all hurt him, Trevor didn't know. What he did know was that Franklin was long gone winning the first round.

All Franklin had done was ask Ron if he knew where Trevor was. Ron had responded with a rifle in his face. Ron told Franklin that he knew what he did to Michael.

Franklin greeted Ron with his fist and blew up his home knowing he was a threat, and could really affect Trevor. When Franklin's tire blew, it was most likely another person firing at Franklin's car. He suspected it to be Trevor, but Trevor wouldn't miss unless… unless he was a distance away with a standard sniper.

Franklin realized then and there that this would be a harder task than he had suspected. Trevor had a brain too and he knew how to use it in dangerous situations. Franklin called the only person he knew who was equally psychotic and just as good with a gun.

"Hey, Lamar. We need to talk about somethin'."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I hope that now I'm on winter break I can post more often. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Franklin**

* * *

Once Franklin hung up, he let out a scream in frustration. He should've known Trevor had something set up. He SHOULD have.

Making an attempt to calm down from all the excitement from the past twenty minutes, he channeled all his energy into focusing on driving. Franklin knew where he was heading next, and who he was going to talk to.

Lester.

He was Franklin's only resource at the moment. They would put together a plan that Trevor would fall straight into. He had told Lamar to come too, so that way Lamar could hear the plan develop and he could contribute any crazy ass ideas he had.

While he was focused in on his little driving world of going in slow mo, he thought of what the world would be like, if he chose option C. Devin Weston would be dead. Trevor, Michael, and Franklin would still be alive. And they would be happily enjoying millions of dollars.

Then he thought about option A; to kill Trevor. Franklin would have no motive to kill Michael, because Trevor was psychotic and deserved death. He would be enjoying extra cash, and so would Michael. Michael wouldn't want to kill Franklin if he had killed Trevor because he wanted him dead too.

When Franklin had entered Lester's neighborhood, he saw Lamar sitting outside Lester's house leaning on Franklin's motorcycle. Franklin had lend Lamar his bike while Lamar's car got fixed up.

He parked into Lester's driveway. When he stepped out of the car, he greeted with Lamar with a handshake.

"What up my nigga," Lamar said to Franklin. "You ready to kill that crazy ass mofo?"

"Yea I guess so, dog." He then proceeded to the front door. When he opened the door, he could hear Lester typing at his computer, probably playing one of his video games.

When he entered he was able to see him have his headphones on.

Franklin heard a bang then saw Lester fall onto his keyboard. Lester's brains were all over the screen.

"Well, that was easy," Lamar said. "I don't see why you needed my help on that one."

It was at this moment that Franklin wanted to turn around shoot Lamar in the head, and from there put the gun to himself. He decided against it, but he would still be more than happy to kill the idiot behind who just killed his only hope of winning the Trevor vs Franklin war.

"Yo dumbass, that was the guy who was gonna help us. Not only help us, but deposit millions-" Franklin realized that Lester might have already deposited the money and Franklin may be a millionaire. When he checked his phone, he saw that $30 million had been deposited. That didn't help in knowing that Lester was now dead, but it did lift a weight off of his shoulders. At least the money wasn't lost out there in space.

"Well I guess we should go fix my car if we have no reason to be here." Franklin said after a few moments of silence

**Trevor**

* * *

Thankful that he had run the Z-Type job, he loaded the ID chip software on his helicopter. Trevor flew to all the main places Franklin would hide from, or look for, Trevor. He started at Franklin's newer house on the hillside. Franklin's aunt's house. Vanilla Unicorn. Searching for Franklin's ID chip within his driver's license. Nothing. Then he realized something: Trevor shot a tire. Franklin would have to get his car repaired.

Trevor began searching all of the Los Santos Customs, starting with the one towards the center of the city, without results. Next, he flew to the one in Downtown Los Santos. Thats where he found Franklin. He had just begun to exit the shop at a slow speed. Trevor thought of several ways for him to approach this. He decided the one he was going with would cost him a helicopter, but it would be worth his life.

Trevor put on his parachute, armed himself with a carbine rifle, and jumped. Trevor had unnecessary what-ifs running through his mind as he pulled the string releasing the chute. Never before he had doubts about his decisions. Then again, no other situations have really concerned his life, or have been so personal.

When he began firing he immediately saw an explosion of blood in the driver's seat. When he saw his car swerve into the ocean right next to him, he was relieved. He never heard an explosion, so he assumed that his helicopter fell into the ocean, just like Franklin and his car.

Trevor won. He was feeling so many things at once. Anger against Franklin. Happiness that he avenged his best friends, Michael and Ron. Scared for being being alone, having no one left but Wade and Lester. As he began to walk away from the scene he walked a bit taller. He couldn't believe he got rid of Franklin.

Trevor turned around to get another look at the final place they battled. The place where Trevor would never have to worry about being backstabbed again. Then, Franklin shot Trevor in the stomach.


	4. Many Thanks!

Thank you all so much for your support. I have recognized that my grammar and description have been a little bit off so I have put a little more time into both. I really like to hear what you guys have to say.

Oh yea, who do you guys want to win the battle? Franklin? Trevor? Neither? Please let me know in your reviews!

Next Chapter coming soon! I promise!


	5. Chapter 4

Trevor watched Franklin empty an extended clip straight into his torso. For the most part, he didn't feel anything. Trevor had been smart enough to wear a bulletproof vest underneath his dirty white t-shirt. He was unharmed.

Franklin walked up to Trevor, who fell onto the ground from the force of the gun. When Franklin saw Trevor was still breathing, he spoke up. "Yo, listen homie. I didn't want things to end this way." He sighed, and took out another pistol, fully loaded, and aimed for Trevor's head.

Thankfully, Trevor had been gathering his rage from the past two days, and finally decided to let it all out. "Fuck you!" Trevor exclaimed as he kicked Franklin, who was standing right over him, in the foot. When Franklin fell on top of Trevor, he rolled on top of Franklin and let out all of his rage.

He punched him repeatedly, and with every punch he thought about everyone's death Franklin was responsible for. Michael. Ron. He added in some punches for himself. He ripped Franklin's pistol out of his hands threw it.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Trevor repeated as he beated Franklin's face to a pulp. Franklin's face was covered in blood when Trevor was finished with him. Trevor got up, backed up a few steps, and knew just how to finish him off.

Trevor recalled to just a few days before when he first saw of Michael's death on the news. Dropped from the top of a construction site.

Trevor carried unconscious Franklin to the nearest construction site he could find. It took a few hours considering he had no car and Franklin weighed a lot. When they arrived, it was about midnight. Trevor was delighted to see that there was an elevator to carry them up to the top level, and he wouldn't have to walk up the stairs. When he got to the top, he set Franklin down.

He woke Franklin up by kicking him in the stomach. He woke up with a cough of blood. When he realized where he was, he was nearly frightened to death.

"You ready to die?" Trevor asked him.

"Man, fuck you." was F's reply.

"No. Fuck you." Trevor picked Franklin up and held him over the edge.

"Hey listen man… can we just pretend this never happened?" Franklin said with hope in his voice.

"Pretend what never happened?"

"You know. I killed Michael," Franklin coughed. "Ron too. And Lester, well that was Lam-"

"I'm sorry. Lester is dead too?"

"Man. Shit. Lamar shot him up thinking he was you."

"Was Lamar who I shot in the car?"

"Yea. He's dead now." Franklin coughed up some blood. His bloodied face was swollen and purple.

"Hey. Listen F. I'm gonna kill you. That's that. Any final words to try and change my mind?"

Franklin shook his head, and admitted defeat. And with that, Trevor dropped him. Watched him plummet down to planet Earth.

After a couple of minutes, Trevor got up and went down to the bottom floor, called a taxi, and went home.

Free of Franklin.

* * *

**That is the end of my fan fiction, Aftermath of Option B. I have learned a lot while writing this, and if it weren't for my followers, reviewers, and the people who favorited my story, I probably wouldn't had wanted to continue with this. If you can please share with friends. It would really help a lot. I plan on writing more fan fiction in the future. And until then, thank you for reading! :) **


	6. Chapter 4 and a Half

**_The Following is better, more detailed version of the final chapter, Chapter 4. It is written by my friend, TheFriendlyStranger. Please go check out his amazing FanFics._**

* * *

Trevor hit the ground, the force of the hit from the bullet knocking him off his feet. He laid, sprawled out in the sand and having a difficult time catching his breath. He had been wise in throwing on a bulletproof vest after leaving Sandy Shores in search for the traitor that he had once thought of as his friend. While the hit wasn't going to kill him, it didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch. He grit his teeth in both rage and pain, managing to pull himself up so that he was kneeling in the sand.

Trevor glanced behind him as Franklin quickly walked up behind him, pistol still pointed at him as Trevor glared at him. In that moment, Franklin understood why people seemed to fear the balding psychopath. Michael had said he was deranged once, back when Franklin had first met Trevor, and he thought he had looked abrasive and dangerous then, but the look that Trevor was giving him, knelt in the sand and holding a hand to his chest, which was devoid from blood, was enough to make Franklin agree with his former mentor.

"Look, homie," Franklin started, taking a few steps towards Trevor, who was following his every move with his eyes, but remained oddly still, "I didn't want it to come to this. I was willin' to drop it, but you forced me, man."

In that moment, Franklin found himself feeling truly bad for Trevor. Franklin had taken pretty much the majority of the people he cared about. First it was Michael, Franklin recalling how angry Trevor had been when he first called him to tell him that he was planning to take out Michael for Devon Weston. Then, he took Ron, Lester, and even himself from Trevor.

He saw that Trevor hadn't replied to his comment, the man just kept staring up at him and breathing heavily. Franklin was almost tempted to offer his hand out to the man he was just about to kill, but he had no time to react to the fact that Trevor had sprung to his feet with such speed that the only thing Franklin could do was inhale before he found Trevor's fist slamming right into his throat.

The younger man let out a strangled yelp, his throat closing up for a few moments from the impact. Though, the punch to his throat wasn't enough for Trevor.

"Fuck you!" he roared, kicking Franklin just behind his knee, making him collapse into the sand as he managed to gasp in a breath. Trevor kicked him in the ribs, sending him rolling onto his back. For a lanky man, he was surprisingly strong. Franklin tried to fight him off, shoving his hands up and feebly tried to shove him away from him by slamming his hand into Trevor's jaw, holding him off for a few moments. Though, he really should have expected Trevor to fight dirty. The man above him turned his face slightly and bit into the side of Franklin's palm with a growl that reminded Franklin momentarily of Chop. He tried his best to keep Trevor away from him, but he could see his blood on Trevor's face and the pain was becoming too much. After a few more moments, Franklin ripped his hand away from Trevor and attempted to move out from under him, but Trevor was too quick.

Franklin's nose snapped under his fist, followed by a blow to his mouth, side of the head, forehead.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Trevor continued to yell, pounding on Franklin's face until the young man was still, though Trevor kept him alive. He stood, bloody hands clenched at his sides, breathing heavy, as he looked down at the man in the sand who was starting to lose consciousness. He noticed the gun laying beside Franklin, Trevor reaching down to pick it up. He aimed it at Franklin's head, pausing as he narrowed his eyes.

Shoot him in the head? No, that was way too sympathetic for him. He thought back to when he had heard how Michael had died, thrown from a tower in a construction site. A seer crossed his face at the thought, it was perfect.

Trevor may not have been on the best of terms with Michael, but he was feeling rather sentimental.

When Franklin managed to gain consciousness once again, the first thing he felt was the aching of his face. Everything felt like it was moving, his right hand stinging and burning painfully. It took him a few moments to notice that he was laying on his back, buildings passing by him as he stared up at the darkening sky. Then, it occurred to him that, despite the dizziness, he was actually moving. He lay on his back in the bed of a black truck, which was moving quickly through the streets of Los Santos.

He tried to sit up, but his whole body ached, from his ribs to his face. Gingerly, he lifted his hand up and saw the dried blood there, though he could easily see the imprint of teeth marks in his skin. He stared at it for a few moments, somewhat shocked at just how deep Trevor had bit him.

"Like I said, deranged."

Michael's voice entered his head for a few moments, a bit of a memory playing out in his head, but was quickly pushed aside once he realized that what appeared to be an incomplete building come into view. It didn't take him long to realize why Trevor was taking him there. Franklin wanted to get up, to jump out of the side of the truck and fight back some more, but even with the truck stopped, he could barely keep his head up.

Trevor's face appeared above him suddenly, Franklin slightly surprised at the almost cheerful expression on his face as he reached out and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"Rise and shine, Franky!" he exclaimed, pulling the wounded man out of the back of the truck. He released Franklin once he was out, the younger man unable to carry himself and collapsed onto the ground. He was starting to wake up more and more, piecing together that if he didn't play his cards right, he would die here.

Trevor seemed to make a disapproving sound, muttering something Franklin couldn't really hear as he pulled him to his feet and dragged him deeper into the construction site. He stumbled more than once, Trevor tugging so hard that Franklin was worried he'd pull his shoulder out of its socket.

"Took me a while to find one that was just right," Trevor said after a few moments, pulling Franklin towards an elevator, "had to make sure that I found the right place, one that would kill you, but not quite on impact, yet high enough that you won't be able to walk away from it."

"Shit, dog-" Franklin started, his voice rough and his throat as each word come out. He was cut off by Trevor shoving him into the elevator, Franklin hitting the metal floor with a grunt. Trevor slammed his hand on the button that would make the elevator rise.

"Shut the fuck up," Trevor growled, Franklin waiting for him to kick him while he was down, but Trevor seemed to just let him lie there. Franklin was relieved, while he was dizzy as fuck, he could feel some of his strength returning to him, and he assumed the adrenaline would take care of the rest.

Once they reached the top floor, Trevor grabbed Franklin off the floor and started to pull him along again. Franklin was lead towards an opening in the building where there was no railing that he could use to grab onto if Trevor pushed him off. He was shoved forward, Franklin stumbling before stopping just before the ledge. He glanced down towards the ground, imagining for a few moments that it was much later than it was, Michael's body laying on the ground below him, blood splayed around his head and eyes open and staring.

The image faded once again, Franklin turning look over at Trevor, who reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. He pushed him forward, leaning him out over the opening, but didn't let go of him.

"I know what you are trying to do, man," Franklin said after a few moments, Trevor's face twisted in rage once again as he practically dangled Franklin over the edge, "I wasn't thinking things through, dog. I hate myself for killing Michael, I should have talked to the both of y'all, told you what was goin' on."

"Yeah, you should have," Trevor said, his voice surprisingly level, not mockingly cheerful, or angry. "Doesn't change the fucking fact that you chased him up and threw him off the tower."

"I know," Franklin said, gripping at Trevor's arms as he felt him leaning him further over the edge, "man, just...walk. I regret it Trevor, I shouldn't have killed Michael, I should have left you alone. Can't we forget all of this happened? Me killing Michael, then Ron, Lester-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Trevor said, narrowing his eyes, "you killed Lester? What the fuck did he have to do with this, huh?"

"Shit, Lamar thought he was the one I wanted dead," Franklin explained, still gripping Trevor's arms, as much as the man was trying to shake him off, "he wasn't supposed to die, but he did."

"Lamar, where is he now?" Trevor asked, getting ready to deal with Lamar if he decided he wanted to avenge his traitor of a friend.

"He was the one you shot," Franklin said, sounding angry.

"Guess you'll be joining him, then," Trevor said, shoving him sharply over the edge, Franklin's left foot slipped over the edge, sending him falling backwards. Franklin still had a hold on Trevor's shoulders, using the last of his strength to pull him forward with him. Though, Trevor released his hold on Franklin and grabbed at a pole beside him, keeping him from falling with Franklin.

"Let go of me, you fucking Judas!" Trevor yelled, Franklin still holding onto him, now relying completely on Trevor to keep him from falling completely. His injured hand was stinging painfully and the wound was opened once again, the blood making it hard for him to keep a hold onto him.

"You brought this upon yourself, man!" Franklin yelled back, attempting to take Trevor with him, but his hands slipped and Trevor yanked his arm out of his grasp.

Franklin tumbled over the edge, Trevor letting go of the pole and looked down as Franklin plummeted to his death, hitting the ground with a thud, blood spraying from the back of his head. He was dead, Trevor gritting his teeth and breathing heavily.

It was done, Michael's death was avenged, along with Ron's and Lester's. Trevor stepped back, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he made his way down towards the truck again. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before he lifted it to his ear as he approached the elevator.

"Wade!" he exclaimed, "I'm in Los Santos, it's just you and me now for a bit."


End file.
